


There were pancakes everywhere.

by dumbweeb



Series: Eat Your Heart Out, Oliver Kirkland [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, Breakfast Fail, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a little dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbweeb/pseuds/dumbweeb
Summary: Oliver invites Leo over for breakfast and in a panic makes way too many bad and burnt pancakes





	There were pancakes everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from a little book my mom got me titled "642 Things to Write"  
> also there is a huge chunk of text that is Oliver babbling but i didn't want to cut it out because i thought it was cute and if you don't that sucks, bro  
> AND there are almost no physical descriptors for these guys bc i'm writing this as if everyone already know these characters and what they look like. if you want to check them out, there's a link in the series description!

There were pancakes everywhere.

And flour, and batter. 

When Oliver invited Leo over for breakfast, he was thinking about maybe a simple omelette and some coffee, not the pancake explosion that he was met with when he walked into the apartment that Oliver shared with Aaron. Not that this scene didn’t smell good or anything. It was just unexpected. And maybe even a little endearing. 

“So what happened to a light breakfast?” Leo asked as he sat on one of the stools at the bar. 

His voice must have startled Oliver, because he jumped and quickly turned from the stove to face Leo and then proceed to word-vomit “I may have been stupidly nervous and I wanted to impress you with my mad cooking skills--even though I can’t even make toast on good days and we have known each other for so long--so I woke up extra early to try out a bunch of pancake recipes I thought you would really like but it turns out that I am super hopeless with this crap because all of them turned out either too thick or too thin and then I burned every single one of them,” he gestured with his spatula with tiny little chops, “And they’re all over the place because I made so many and it would be such a waste to throw away so many pancakes just because they’re a little crisp,” by the end of his monologue Oliver looked as if he were on the verge of tears and Leo had a huge smile on his face. 

“Awe, babe, you’re adorable you know that?” Leo leaned forward to pat Oliver on the head and to wipe some batter off of his face. 

“No I’m not, I ruined our breakfast,” Oliver sniffed. 

“Oh, don’t cry you baby, I can make us something else and then we can go throw all of those pancakes at ducks at the park or something,” Leo gave a quick smile to Oliver and got up to check out the fridge to see what was left after the massacre that was an innocent bag of flour. 

With a pathetic little sniff, Oliver hugged Leo from behind, sticking his nose into the shorter boy’s long hair, “You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Now go clean up your mess while I make the best omelettes ever for us,” Leo gave Oliver a little bump and made his way to the stove with some eggs and veggies. 

“I love you, Leo Brun,” a few tears finally dropped from Oliver’s eyes.

“I love you too, Oliver Kirkland.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can check out more of my writing on my [art blog](http://reverse-arts.tumblr.com/) or you can go look at what a mess my life is (or my face) on my [main blog](http://reversesneezes.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> BY THE WAY if anyone out there is looking for a beta, i am willing to offer up some free time! i'm currently one of the managing editors for my school newspaper if you want some qualifications lol just hit me up in my asks on my tumblr!


End file.
